


Of Tattoos and Drunken Nights

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-05
Updated: 2003-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Of Tattoos and Drunken Nights

  
"He's half your age." Cold like frozen steel. Better not try to kiss and make up.

"I know." Sighing. Amazing amount of regret for such a small thing, such a little thing. "Would it help if I apologized again?"

"What if he had *HIV*, Sean?"

"Well, he didn't!" Outrage at the suggestion. Did he trust mutual friends? "And we used a condom." Sulk.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better. Did you even think of me *at all* the entire night, or was it just Orli Orli Orli?"

"We were excited and rather out of it." Flimsy excuse, one he'd been repeating all day. "It seemed a proper end to a night like that."

"Look, Sean, I'm all about letting each other have their space. I didn't freak when you said you only wanted Orli and Elijah with you when you got it. I didn't say anything when Elijah almost stripped to show you his. I just-" Deep sigh. "I can't deal with you cheating on me. I'm sorry, but I can't. With a stranger, maybe. But with _Orli_?"

"I know. And I truly *am* sorry. Believe me, Vig. I didn't mean for it to get that far."

"No," and only bitterness remained. "You were only going with him to have a highly personal act done and then went out for a few drinks to celebrate. How you ended up in his bed was purely accidental and not your fault, right?"

"I'm not trying to deny responsibility!" Vehemence at the suggestion of such childishness. "I know I fucked up. I know we were trying for exclusive. And I really wanted it to work, still do. I won't hold it against you if you go out now and fuck some complete stranger-"

"And lower myself to your standards?"

Shivering at the bitterness. "Nothing like that. Only get even. I don't know, don't you Danish had some interesting sense of revenge?"

"Nothing like the bloody Brits."

Small smile at the stolen epitaph. Living together had its perks. "How many times do you want me to apologize, Vig?"

"Until I find out that you didn't really sleep with Orlando Bloom."

"That's not going to happen." Hopeful. "Forgive me anyways?"

"I don't know." Indecisive. "I-I *want* to, but I can't help feeling like this is the beginning of something bad. This doesn't bode well, Sean. Our-"

"I know!" Didn't need to be reminded about the anniversary.

"Did you do this with your wives, Sean? Sleep around and beg off?"

Fury. "Damn you, Vig. This is _nothing_ like that. Nothing."

"I don't see the difference."

"It was one night!"

"It was the first patch in a pattern."

"Bugger off." Hanging up.

"Wait." Soft spoken and heartbreaking. "Wait, Sean, please. Don't do it. Let's not make this final."

"I don't see how it can be anything but. You're using this as an excuse to end things with me. I understand, but it's very petty, Vig. Very petty."

"Please, Sean. I'm just...I don't trust my emotions when I'm with you."

"I was drunk, Vig." Gentle reminder. "It's ok to forgive me."

"I suppose. But you're going to have to do penance." Familiar heat.

Predatory smile. "I look forward to it."

"Bring the manacles from London, lover. I'm going to put them to good use." Useful threat and it always was carried out to the best of both their abilities.

"If you say so."

"Oh, but I do. Oh, and Sean?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get drunk again."  
   
 


End file.
